Grand Theft Auto: Death of a Brother
by wizardwho1007
Summary: This is a story set five years after the events of GTA V (Please keep in mind this is GTA so I have put course language, durg references and sex references into the story) In this story Franklin and Trevor are driven out of Los Santos and San Andreas all together after Michaels death and the two seek refuge in Liberty City.


Grand Theft Auto: Death of a Brother

_Five Years after the events of Grand Theft Auto V._

Chapter 1: One Final Heist

Michael walked up to the door of the bank knowing that Trevor had successfully got in threw the back.

"Yo, Michael you there", said Franklin over the headset.

"I'm in position dawg", he added.

"Cool F get ready it's about to go down", Michael replied.

Michael walked up to the counter and began speaking to the woman.

"I'd like to access my safe-deposit box please", he said.

The woman spoke to a guard who then ushered him to a big room, Trevor jumped up when the guard wasn't looking and the two of them tied him up in the hallway.

"Ready F", said Trevor.

Trevor pulled out his phone and called in the charges then the walls of the safe came crumbling down.

"Shit man, it's the five-o", shouted Franklin.

Gustavo and Paige came in through the hole in the wall and helped them empty the safe.

"We have about 30 seconds", shouted Michael grabbing the stacks and stuffing his bag full.

"Come-on man", shouted Franklin.

The four of them ran out and climbed into the van and Franklin drove off.

"_Pull over", _the police shouted.

"Shit man", Franklin shouted ducking his head from the bullets ahead.

"Road block", Michael shouted.

"I got behind", shouted Trevor picking up the rifle from the floor.

Trevor kicked open the back and began shooting behind him while screaming.

"Die you cock suckers", he shouted.

"Trevor calm down", shouted Franklin looking back.

"Holy shit", Michael shouted pointing through the windscreen.

Franklin turned back and saw the black Merryweather helicopter shooting missiles at them. Franklin swerved to the left but failed and the van was run off the road.

Franklin kicked open the driver's door and ran to the back to see that Paige and Gustavo were dead. "Shit, Trevor man we have to go", he said pulling him up.

"Trevor get Michael", shouted Franklin shouted at the heat.

Trevor picked up the barely conscious Michael and slung his arm around his shoulder.

The three of them ran down a hill and soon we confronted by a river.

"Shit", Trevor shouted turning around.

Franklin dived in and signalled Trevor to push Michael in. Trevor carefully pushed Michael towards Trevor and then dived in himself. Michael snapped awake and shouted at Franklin.

"Franklin what happened?", he shouted.

"We crashed homie us three were the only ones alive", Franklin shouted.

"I'm just about dead, go on without me", he shouted.

"We can't", Trevor shouted.

"Just do it, it's either me or all of us", Michael shouted turning to swim to the bank.

Franklin grabbed his shoulders and said.

"Imma miss you man, as much as it breaks my heart to see you leave I know it's you or all of us. Just know I loved you, you were my homie", Franklin.

"Thankyou Franklin, Thankyou Trevor", he shouted swimming out to the bank.

"Trevor are you crying?", asked Franklin.

"No, of course not", he said wiping away a tear.

Franklin looked over and saw Michael being ripped apart by the bullets and the pain from the crash.

"Come on we have to go", Trevor shouted dragging Michael along.

The two of them swam about two-hundred metres and climbed up onto the opposite bank and ran down the hill away from the heat.

"We can escape look a train", shouted Trevor.

As the train passed the two of them hopped into one of the empty cargo carriers and kept firing at the police until they were out of site. The two of them slumped down and they both blacked out.

Once they reached Sandy Shores they hopped off the train and got to Trevor's caravan.

"Ron, I'm back get me a beer", he shouted.

Immediately Ron ran in and handed Trevor a piβwasser beer.

"Thankyou, look we have guests now set up a place for him to sleep", he shouted at Ron.

Ron ran out to his caravan.

"Trevor we need to get out of San Andreas", Franklin said sitting down on the couch.

"Where would we go, huh?", asked Trevor pacing back and forth.

"I don't know", said Franklin.

"Liberty City", shouted Trevor.

"Good idea, I have so OG contacts", said Franklin.

"I knew a guy, Johnny K but I caved his head in", said Trevor.

"I know a guy his name is Louise, he owns a night club and he might help us in on the heists to pay Lester back", said Franklin.

"It'll have to do" said Trevor.

"Fuck, Ron", shouted Trevor.

"Yes Trevor", he shouted.

"Get Wade and get me ready to go to Liberty City", said Trevor.

"Okay Trev…"

"NOW", he shouted.

"We'll have to use one of the planes in your airstrip and you'll have to fly, we can't use a commercial flight", said Franklin.

"I know", Trevor said unzipping a sports bag full of guns.

"Do we really need guns?", asked Franklin.

"What a stupid question", said Trevor tossing Franklin an MG.

After getting some stuff of Ron and some of the drug money off Chef the two of them got onto some ATV's and drove to the airstrip.


End file.
